


There Will be Blood

by AustinB



Series: Bloodstream [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires, obviously that's what you're here for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinB/pseuds/AustinB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Darcy, I am so—“</p>
<p>“I’m gonna stop you right there.”</p>
<p>“I have to apolo—“</p>
<p>“You do not.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will be Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So, in case anyone stumbles upon this without having read Wipe the Blood from your Face and your Hands, here are the highlights:  
> Bucky is a vampire  
> He fell in love with Steve  
> and then turned Steve into a vampire.  
> And this is Steve learning the ropes of vampire life.  
> Enjoy.

After three weeks of drinking from blood bags— just as bitter and stale as Bucky had warned him of— Steve is paired with a companion. Bucky will be on the other side of the door, watching on a surveillance camera the entire time, and even though Steve is nervous, Bucky is confident in Steve’s control.

The feeding floor looks like a spa; reception desk up front and two hallways of pleasant green doors, couches and magazines in the lobby.

“Listen, Steve,” Bucky says, after Steve checks in and is designated by Gwen to “room 3 just to your left.” Steve hovers outside the door. “I know my feeding from you is the only experience you have with this, but you might want to tone it—“

Door 3 swings open and Darcy pokes her head out. “C’mon, Steve, I have a pedicure in twenty minutes.”

“Darcy?” She disappears into the room and Steve follows, throwing Bucky a relieved look over his shoulder. Darcy’s draped herself across the couch in the room and gives him a wave. It’s a tranquil space, designed to make those in it comfortable. There’s a table and two oversized chairs, a couch and a chaise lounge all in muted shades of blue and green.

Steve sits gingerly by her feet. “Do you usually—?”

“Let people drink my blood? Nah. I’m mostly Fury’s secretary these days, but I like you, so I thought I’d offer my services.” She waggles her eyebrows at him suggestively and he dips his head.

He’s supposed to be the one making her feel at ease, so he closes his eyes for a moment to put himself in Bucky’s skin. When he opens his eyes and looks at her with a slow smile, Darcy’s face goes slack with the look of someone who’s miscalculated greatly.

“Just relax,” he whispers, and licks his lips as he leans over her. She mewls when he presses his lips to her neck and he feels a little twinge of guilt, knowing Bucky is watching his every move closely.

His canines sharpen in his mouth, swelling like an erection and there’s a heavy tingling sensation of raw need in his jaw. Her hands fly to his shoulders when he bites, fingers grappling in the hair at the back of his head to pull him closer. His teeth pierce her skin with almost no resistance, like a hot knife through butter and the blood that fills his mouth is heady and fresh. She's not a small woman, but she feels fragile in his arms; delicate skin and bones, he could snap her like a twig, and she's trusted him not to. The feeling of power is almost as intoxicating as the blood.

He gulps twice and pulls back when he realizes his hands are under her shirt, swiping across her stomach. He nips his lip to heal the wounds, and licks the blood away from her skin. When he pulls back, Darcy’s panting shallowly, hair disheveled and pupils blown.

“Are you…okay?” He feels like he’s done something terribly wrong.

“ _Okay_? Am I…okay?” She struggles to right herself and he reaches forward to help, but she bats his hands away. She stands and tugs her shirt back into place, then grabs his face in her hands. He’s still sitting on the couch, looking up at her pleadingly. Her eyes dart between his, then down to his lips; she shakes her head and mutters, “Me-yow,” then leaves in a rush.

Steve takes a moment to gather himself and goes into the next room, where Bucky is looking stricken and Tony is, inexplicably, doubled over laughing against the wall. There’s a laptop open on the coffee table, projecting an image of the room Steve had just left.

“Darcy stopped in,” Bucky says apologetically. “She asked for a different pairing.”

“She said—“ Tony starts, eyes watering, then dissolves into laughter again. Steve is losing patience when he regains himself enough to say, ”she didn’t want to—“ snort, cackle, “to fall in love with you.”

Steve gapes and Bucky rubs the back of his neck as sheepishly as someone so shameless can.

“But— but that’s how everyone does it, right?”

Tony just laughs. Steve whirls around on Bucky, who shrugs.

“What? I was trying to seduce you!”

“You coulda told me!”

“I tried! C'mon, don't be mad. Look at him,” Bucky says, pointing at Tony, who’s pounding his fist against the wall. “He’s so happy.”

* * *

Steve takes the elevator up to the penthouse to find her the next afternoon. She’s snapping her gum behind a desk in the spacious foyer and looks up at him with warning in her eyes.

“Darcy, I am so—“

“I’m gonna stop you right there.”

“I have to apolo—“

“You do _not._ ”

He opens his mouth and she points at him sharply, lips tightening into a thin line. He closes his mouth. She moves around the desk to stand in front of him.

“We will never speak of this again.” She stretches up on her toes and Steve meets her halfway so she can press a quick kiss to his cheek, then spin back to plop down behind her desk.

Steve nods. He puts as much apology as he can in his eyes before he turns to head back to the elevator. He gets two steps, then turns back around. She points sharply at him again. He holds his hands up.

“Just…thank you, Darcy. It did make it easier, for my first time. Thank you.”

She waves him away.

Bucky teases him mercilessly (“Should I be jealous?”), but Steve still buys her flowers, chocolate and coffee for a week, anyway. She doesn’t even try to be mad about it.

* * *

Bucky invites him to watch him feed, for an example of how to not seduce anyone or send them into a panic.

He sits with the laptop on the coffee table, slouched petulantly on the couch as Bucky hugs Gwen hello and sits next to her. They chat amiably for a few minutes before Bucky cradles her head in one hand and dips his lips to her neck.

Steve feels an unexpected jolt of jealousy. Bucky might be kissing her, he can’t tell, but his other hand is on the back of the couch and they’re both still fully upright. He’s not plastered against her, the only point of contact is their knees touching, his hand on her jaw and his mouth on her neck.

She has her hands folded placidly in her lap, and her eyes are closed. Her lips fall apart as her head tips back further, and as she slouches back against the couch, Bucky pulls away. She opens her eyes and grins at him. He takes a wet towel from the warmer on the side table and gently washes her neck, then takes her hands and pulls her up.

They hug at the door and a moment later, Bucky swings the door to Steve’s room open.

He has a big grin on his face, but with one look at Steve it melts away. He crosses the room at a blur and envelops Steve in his arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Bucky is murmuring against the side of his head and Steve realizes there are tears rolling down his face. He pulls away from Bucky gently and scrubs them off with his sleeve.

“I’m ok, it’s fine.”

“Steve.”

Steve rattles his head, and the thoughts shake loose through his mouth.

“I want to be everything to you. But I can’t. It’s stupid. Of course I’d rather live forever with you than be human just to feed you. It’s ok.” He gives him a watery smile, his jealousy already waning with Bucky sitting next to him, stroking the side of his face lovingly. Bucky’s brow creases.

“But Steve. You _are_ everything to me.”

* * *

Darcy gives him another shot.

“No weird seduction stuff,” she warns with a stern finger. He holds his hands up.

“Promise.”

It’s easy, with her. She likes to laugh and tease— she’s like Bucky in that way. Once he tones it down a little, feeding becomes just a part of routine. He only needs to feed every two or three days, despite Bucky having fed from him every day for almost a month.

(“What? I was _trying_ to _seduce you_!”)

Steve usually takes her out to lunch afterward, and when he gets home, Bucky eyes him severely every time.

“Will you stop,” Steve demands, amused.

“I’m not jealous.”

Steve laughs. “If you need to say it—“

Bucky cuts him off with a kiss.

“Tell me you love me,” Bucky whispers against his lips.

“Bucky,” Steve breathes. If Bucky ever doubts it, Steve’s heart will break. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” His fingers move over Bucky’s face, into his hair, down his chest to his hips. “So much I can hardly speak. So much that it hurts. You’re everything. Everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr: http://stuckylikeglue.tumblr.com/


End file.
